venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Venkon Jargon
A number of jokes have formed within the Venkon Army. Most of them you have to be around to understand. So, instead of explaining to each user where the joke originates from and what it means, all jokes will be listed below with an explanation. More inside jokes will be added to the list as time goes on. *Anything involving the number 19. Not much more to be said than bad luck... *Referring to any new user as "fresh meat" comes from Saved Chat: Questions To Ambrose. He refers to BlackSmithy as fresh meat, picking on him being the newest recruit. *Jagyel, Kalasta and Lumiv are all one big happy trio! Despite them being alternate accounts, it was used to cope with the before knowledge. It went as Jagyel being the dumb, rabid human pet. Kalasta as the edgy, serious guy who took care of Jagyel. Lumiv was the leader, driving his van around all over for no reason. He usually was on crack. *The Forgotten War... what is it? Exactly. This came from Nicole and Terrios528 being a couple of trolls over the question of what the forgotten war was. *Emotional database.... PM one of us if you want to know. There's no way in hell this is going here... *Chips!! Xander is gay for chips! Look out, you might summon him... *Stars. Thanks to Kayono finding some lovely, crudely made stars with text such as "there was an attempt," it has been decided the Venkons will slap these stars on the bodies of The Many when they're defeated. It's time to get printing... *Trampman. Legend has it if you have a trampoline, the Trampman will visit you. It's a once in a lifetime chance. If you find a knife on your trampoline, you have been blessed. This joke comes from the fact someone Nicole knows in real life said a weird man was jumping on her trampoline and left his knife behind. *"You stupid bean burrito!" and "munchable delights" are commonly used phrases between Shystar500 and PikminKader due to their love for a web series called A Slap On Titan (and animal grease). This parody series of Attack On Titan originated in 2014 by a man called Tom Andre. The series continues to this day with a current count of 18 episodes. *Altcest. Smithy threw a hissy fit one day and besieged the wiki with a huge number of alts and that event is referenced to this day. Don't be surprised if you hear someone say "ZOMFG ALTCEST 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO" when there's a new alt in chat. *Rastishka. Originally, "Rastishka" is a child yogurt from Russia and its name is unable to be translated, but it is connected with "grow up". This joke has born between Kayono, Nikki and Solovi joking about that the tall guy they know eats it. This joke isn't so popular as database but you still can hear us telling it. *Ghetto Classics. A song created by the Ying Yang Twinz which is about black people at war. Although universal for Ivichs, its primarily linked to Trampman and Jagyel. The joke became cemented when Nicole, and two other Venkons, were in a car during her Drivers Test, and the song came on the radio. *Gopnik street. Just a street where would all venkons live. Venkon ghetto. Dont ask anything, just squat with us. *Fabortio, the made up Many. He's a clusterfuck of... things? Limbs? Faces? I don't even know. He's half absolute joke and half terror. Often times, he's made up to be a substitute teacher for whatever reason. Or he's in random places just for the sake of harassment. His name was a mix of another thing plus "abortion" for shits n giggles. *Venkon Summer. Nuff' said. *Sanguine Pizza. This happened while Nicole and Kayono were in a Discord call. Nicole was eating pizza and it attacked her. This was around the time Sanguine was still an active enemy, so they declared the pizza as "Sanguine Pizza." *Ambrose and the hamster cage. Apparently, Snickers is trying to summon Ambrose in his hamster language. The only issue is he would appear in the hamster cage. Oof. Category:Ongoing Information